


Fantasy Come True

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Chains, Chains, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Self-Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Thinking about his close friend for quite some time, Charles Calvin had these interesting fantasizes that he keeps to himself.Before going to sleep, Charles would do a bit of self-bondage, fantasizing about his love for Henry Stickmin.It wasn't until one faithful night where Henry caught the pilot in the act of another fantasy.However, the former criminal decided to help the pilot make his fantasy come true.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 165





	Fantasy Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have more bondage elements in my previous Henry x Charles story, but decided to keep it to a bare minimum.
> 
> But for those who want a more domestic bondage story with the pair, here it is!
> 
> Oh yeah, I also made Henry talk more then usual.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Puffballs United
> 
> Warning: The following story contains chain and self-bondage, vibrators, rubbing, kissing, and licking. If you don't like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Sometime late at night, 23-year old Charles Calvin proceeded to go into his bedroom, sighing deeply on a thought that has been flying around for quite sometime.

His love for his close friend Henry Stickmin, a 25-year old former criminal, kept going around in his mind every time he would go back home after every mission with him.

"Oh Henry…", Charles muttered to himself, "If only I can tell you, about my secret fantasy with you."

The young pilot proceeded to hop onto his bed, laying down while looking at the ceiling, thinking about what to do after all the times he teamed up with Henry.

While he enjoyed every mission he went with his close friend, Charles couldn't help but think of a fantasy of his, that he kept a secret for a long time.

He even kept it a secret from Henry.

Then, before he could go to sleep, Charles proceeded to get something from his bedroom drawer, which were a couple of things that he kept a secret from.

For his fantasies.

"Well, I can continue my fantasy for Henry.", Charles muttered to himself with a cute smile, "It will likely never happen, but its worth doing."

The young pilot proceeded to look at the items that were in his hands.

They were two pairs of cuffs, a set of keys, and a "bouncy ball necklace" according to his knowledge.

Charles began to lay down on his bed again, before proceeding to put the "necklace" around his neck, along with the fact that he began to cuff his legs together, before locking them tightly.

He did the same thing with the other pair of cuffs, except he cuffed his wrists behind his back.

Once the pilot secured himself, he began to close his eyes, dreaming about the small fantasy that he dreamt about for quite some time, ignoring the fact that he didn't even tuck the blankets over himself.

Then, Charles began to fantasize, about his love for Henry.

"Oh Henry~!", Charles muttered to himself.

The young pilot imagined Henry looming right above him, with a seductive smirk on his face.

At this point, Charles went deep into his own mind, fantasizing about what he wanted Henry to do to him.

He slowly began to roll around the bed, sometimes even bouncing his body on in a little bit, allowing his imagination, that was filled with lust, play with him freely.

"Oh Henry~!", Charles said in a more louder and cute tone, "What are you going to do to me~!"

Charles suddenly felt a loving kiss on the lips.

"Mmm~!"

The young pilot gladly accepted the kiss, blushing even more brightly.

It's almost like Henry is actually kissing him!

Cause it felt extremely real~!

But it was at that moment, when Charles slowly opened his eyes from his fantasies, that it actually was real, seeing how Henry was literally right in front of him.

That caught the young pilot off guard, and he began to blush in complete embarrassment.

He accepted the kiss nevertheless, and it lasted for a good 2 minutes before Henry decided to part ways with Charles' lips.

Charles himself gasped briefly in shock and embarrassment, "Henry?"

The former criminal showed a seductive smirk at the young pilot, before gently slowly sliding his hand down to the younger's crouch.

"L-Look Henry!", Charles chuckled in embarrassment, "I-It's not what it looks like! I-!"

Henry immediately put his finger onto Charles' lips, telling him to shush in a more seductive manner.

"Why'd you kept it a secret Charles~?", Henry whispered lovingly to his partner.

The young pilot didn't know what to say.

He felt extremely in awe that his close friend found out about his secret.

"I'm sorry Henry! I couldn't help my-mph!!"

Before Charles could finish his sentence, Henry proceeded to put the "ball necklace" into the young pilot's mouth, before strapping it more tightly then it already was.

Henry chuckled jokingly once he finally gagged his close friend's mouth, disabling him from speaking with it on.

It wasn't a necklace, but a ballgag instead.

"Mmph! Nmph~!", Charles cutely moaned out a muffled cry, attempting to get the keys to unlock the cuffs.

However, the former criminal had better reflexes, quickly grabbing the keys that unlock the young pilot's cuffs.

"Heh heh~!", Henry giggled at his accomplishment, "You know Charles, you're very adorable like this~!"

Charles timidly blushed even brighter, weakly trying to struggle free from the cuffs he put himself in.

Henry chuckled in a more playful manner, "Finally~! You're all mine now~!"

Then, he proceeded to slowly lick Charles' exposed body, while gently rubbing the young pilot's sensitive legs while doing so.

Charles made the most adorable moan Henry has ever heard, as he attempted to wiggle out of his close friend's grip.

The former criminal was stronger however, keeping the young pilot still for a longest time.

"Nmph~! Plmss~!", Charles continued to moan out much more adorably, making cute muffled noises from his gagged lips.

Henry chuckled more lovingly and seductively, bring the rubbing and licks onto his crouch and neck respectively.

He began to rub Charles' crouch in a playful manner, before adding sincere kisses onto the pilot's neck.

"Hmm…This is getting a bit boring…", Henry muttered to himself, before a smirk followed shortly after, "Maybe I can kick it up a notch~!"

Then, Henry slowly brought out a vibrator, before turning it onto a low vibration setting.

"Plmss dmph~!!", Charles pleaded cutely in the deepest embarrassment, nearly falling off the bed, but Henry was able to catch him in time.

"Tsk tsk Charles~!"

The former criminal slowly brought the vibrator over towards the young pilot's crouch, before moving it up-and-down slowly.

This made Charles blush even more brighter, but his struggles became less frequent.

A small and adorable smile began to form onto the young pilot's gagged lips.

That was when he allowed Henry to do whatever pleases him.

"I really enjoy this Charles!", the former criminal admitted, "It took a while for me to think about this sort of thing. I wasn't willing to do it if you didn't want it. But now I see, that this is actually your lovely fantasy~!"

This continued on for most of the night, until both Henry and Charles fell into a lovely slumber from all the fun they did together.

As the vibrator turned off, it will be about an hour or two until they regained consciousness.

Thankfully no one seems to mind, just as long as the fantasy came true.


End file.
